Owing Favors
by Velvet95
Summary: Mako never asks, Bolin can't resist, and Opal's beyond pissed. (another Pro-bending circuit submission)
**[A/N]**

 **Airbender task: Write about someone being a third wheel.**

 **Prompts:**

 **"Third time's the charm"**

 **Opal**

 **Air**

* * *

"You are kidding me," says Opal, her expression incredulous.

I sigh. "Mako literally got down on his knees and begged," I say defensively. "He never asks me for anything, how could I say no?"

"Bolin," she groans. "You're bringing Prince Wu on our date. The date we're having because it's my birthday, I might add."

"I know, I know, but Mako-"

"Mako owes me so big I can't even begin to describe it," Opal huffs. "And don't even get me started on YOU!"

I break out the puppy dog eyes that has never failed to win her over before. This time she takes one look at me and narrows her eyes. "Don't think you're getting lucky any time soon, Bo'. You are officially on my shit list."

Oh boy, this is not going well. I spread my arms wide and manage a grin. "I'm lucky just being able to bask in the presence of the most beautiful girl in the world."

A perky voice pipes up behind me. "Oh, are we talking about Asami Sato?" Wu steps up to us, beaming.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth. "I'm talking about Opal, my girlfriend," I hiss. "The one who's currently glaring at us."

"Oh!" Wu blinks. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He grabs Opal's hands and lays a series of kisses up her wrist.

I grab the back of his jacket and haul him back. "Did you miss the part where that's my girlfriend?"

Wu ignores me, smiling winsomely at Opal. "Now that Bolin is not rudely not blocking my view, I indeed see a woman of rare beauty, an exotic flower waiting to be-"

My grip tightens on his jacket. "Do NOT finish that sentence."

Wu yelps and swings one arm wildly, slapping my stomach. "Let go of me, you big oaf!"

Opal's eyeroll implies loads of things currently unspoken, but undoubtedly will be said with passion and volume at the first available opportunity.

"So," I say hurriedly, giving Wu one final warning shake before releasing him. "Are we ready to go?"

Wu claps his hands together and immediately grabs Opal's hand, tucking her arm in his. "I pride myself on always being ready for whatever life has to offer," he declares loftily. "Lead on, good man! What's next?"

I'm going to kill Mako.

* * *

"Excellent, I love airships!" Wu is practically dancing with excitement. "Where are we going?"

"Up," says Opal sarcastically. She stalks up the ramp without looking at me, Wu following behind with his usual annoying and irrepressible enthusiasm.

A crew member wearing a Future Industries jacket comes up carrying a box. "Miss Sato instructed us to bring this to you, sir."

"Thank," I pop the lid and smile. Asami is the best. Not only did she let us borrow one of her airships, but nestled inside the box is a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of champagne, and a very important small black box. Taped to the top of the box is a note.

 _Hope you guys have fun, good luck, and try not to die. -Asami_

I grin at the thought of what we're about to do, forgetting for a moment that my girlfriend is currently right pissed at me. I tuck the box under one arm and head off in an attempt to salvage this travesty of a birthday date.

When I arrive on the bridge, Wu is pressed against the main window, his mouth open in excitement as the airship lifts gracefully into the air. Opal is nowhere in sight. Seeing Wu's attention is focused, I attempt to retreat back through the door before he sees me.

No such luck.

"Bolin, this view is amazing! Can we stay up here until the sun sets?"

"Um maybe," I mutter. "You can hang out here, I need to go, um, someplace…"

I hurry through the door and down the corridor, peering into lounges and state rooms in search of the love of my life. Every step I curse myself for giving in to Mako's pleading, annoyed it was so easy for him to guilt trip me into babysitting his charge.

I hear steps behind me and whirl around, hoping to see my green-eyed girl, but it's Wu, looking disgruntled.

"The captain wouldn't let me steer, so I'll come along with you."

"Great." I enter the main viewing lounge, the huge windows overlooking Yue Bay. In the distance I see the tower on Air Temple Island gleaming white in the setting sun. Still no sign of Opal.

A crew member approaches me. "Excuse me, sir. Miss Beifong asked me to tell you she'll call you later."

"What?!"

The man coughed uncomfortably. "She has decided to return to Air Temple Island. She was heading to the flight hanger to use the launch point there." He gestures towards a nearby door.

"Oh!" Wu exclaimed. "Is she a pilot or an air-bender? I want to see her fly!" He yanks open the door and disappears.

"Wu, wait - DAMMIT!" I'm temporarily frozen in shock then race after him, fuming. At the entrance to the hangar I skid to a halt.

"Is that a glider stick? That's totally cool, can I try it? And hey, since you're not going to be with Bolin, I'll have you know I'm a great date. The women tend to fall all over me. I mean, I did try asking out both Korra and Asami but for some reason that weren't as interested as they should have been, but here you and I are and third time's the charm, right?"

Opal's jaw is clenched as she glares at the leering prince. "I think I'm off dates for a while, actually."

My stomach clenches painfully, and my gaze drops to the box in my arms.

Wu attempts to do a seductive pose, but unfortunately chooses to lean against the hangar door switch. With a groan of metal the door starts to ponderously open. Wu shrieks as he feels the resultant gush of air and wraps himself around the door control, eyes clenched, pinning it in the open position with the weight of his body. Opal tries to pry him off the control so she can shut the door but his grip is relentless.

"Wu, you need to let go!"

"I don't wanna die!"

I race over there to help but as I get close the force of air increases and I lose my hold on my box. I stare in horror as the roses, the champagne, and my precious small black box disappear.

"Nooooooo!" I howl and the next thing I know I'm sprinting down the ramp and throwing myself out into the air in hot pursuit.

I hear Opal scream after me. "Bolin!"

I'm falling through the air, my eyes fixed on the box. There's no way I'm letting that thing disappear. It's only as my eyes starting tearing up that I begin to realize that I'm not an airbender, and I just jumped out of an airship floating at a really high altitude.

"Are you insane?" Opal shrieks from behind me.

I risk a glance to see her getting closer, her face red and angry.

"My box!" I cry back. "I have to get it!"

"Do you want to die, you idiot?"

The force of air against my eyes causes me to wipe my eyes furiously so as to still see my box. It's so close, but I can't quite grab it. Below us the shimmering expanse of water is approaching more quickly than I want to recognize.

"Bolin, take my hand!" Opal's voice is shrill as I feel her grabbing my arm.

"No!" I jerk my arm away. "I have to get my box! I can't lose it!"

"It's not worth your life!"

"Yes it is!" I make one last desperate stretch and my fingers close tightly around it, beyond grateful to feel the velvet texture against my palm. I twist around to show Opal my prize. "I got it!" I shout in triumph. "Now will you marry me?"

Her face goes blank with shock, then she hurtles against my chest, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest. I don't care that we're still hurtling at breakneck speed toward certain death, my girl is in my arms and I am content. The air around us grows quiet and I raise my head and see that Opal has spun us into an airball, slowing our descent. She leans harder into me and we zoom towards Air Temple Island, still wrapped up in each other. With one last jolt, our feet touch down on the beach, the air ball dissolving away.

With trembling hands I open the box, dropping to one knee as I do so. I hold the ring out to her, my heart in throat.

Her eyes glimmer as she looks first at the ring, then at me. She smacks the side of my head, then with a low cry she drops down to her knees in front me and pulls me in for a kiss.

"You are the most idiotic and infuriating person I have ever met," she tells me, her face a mixture of fury and relief.

I try the puppy dog look one more time, just in case. "Does that mean you won't marry me?"

"If you pull a stunt like that again…" she threatens.

I put the hand not holding the ring over my heart. "I won't. I promise."

She shakes her head, then grabs the ring and slides it onto her finger.

"And if you _ever_ bring Wu on a date with us again…"

I laugh and pull her to me, burying my face in her hair. "I promise that too."


End file.
